The present invention relates to a hook device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hook device which can hook goods on a freight car safely.
A conventional safety hook is often soldered with a safety buckle. However, the conventional safety hook and the safety buckle are weakened by a heat treatment. Thus the conventional safety hook and the safety buckle will be broken easily while carrying a heavy article.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hook device which can hook a heavy article safely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener seat which engages with a hook portion of a main body stably.
Accordingly, a hook device comprises a main body having a pair of arm portions, a connection portion and a hook portion, a block mount disposed on the main body, a fastener seat disposed on the block mount, and a torsion spring. The block mount has a generally U-shaped middle portion, a pair of side collars connected to the generally U-shaped middle portion, and a positioning through hole. The fastener seat has a pivot pin support portion, a through aperture to match the positioning through hole of the block mount, a proximal end, and a distal end. Each of the side collars surrounds one of the arm portions of the main body. The torsion spring is disposed in the fastener seat. The pivot pin support portion of the fastener seat is inserted in the generally U-shaped middle portion of the block mount. A pivot pin passes through the positioning through hole of the block mount, the through aperture of the fastener seat, and the torsion spring. The distal end of the fastener seat engages with the hook portion of the main body.
In accordance with a first preferred embodiment of, the present invention, a hook device comprises a main body having a pair of arm portions, a connection portion and a hook portion, a block mount disposed on the main body, a fastener seat disposed on the block mount, and a torsion spring. The block mount has a generally U-shaped middle portion, a pair of side collars connected to the generally U-shaped middle portion, and a positioning through hole. The fastener seat has a pivot pin support portion, a through aperture to match the positioning through hole of the block mount, a proximal end, and a distal end. A distal end plate engages with the distal end of the fastener seat. Each of the side collars surrounds one of the arm portions of the main body. The torsion spring is disposed in the fastener seat. The pivot pin support portion of the fastener seat is inserted in the generally U-shaped middle portion of the block mount. A pivot pin passes through the positioning through hole of the block mount, the through aperture of the fastener seat, and the torsion spring. The distal end plate of the fastener seat engages with the hook portion of the main body.
In accordance with a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a hook device comprises a main body having a pair of arm portions, a connection portion and a hook portion, a block mount disposed on the main body, a fastener seat disposed on the block mount, and a torsion spring. The block mount has a generally U-shaped middle portion, a pair of side collars connected to the generally U-shaped middle portion, and a positioning through hole. The fastener seat has a pivot pin support portion, a through aperture to match the positioning through hole of the block mount, a proximal end, and a serrated distal end. Each of the side collars surrounds one of the arm portions of the main body. The torsion spring is disposed in the fastener seat. The pivot pin support portion of the fastener seat is inserted in the generally U-shaped middle portion of the block mount. A pivot pin passes through the positioning through hole of the block mount, the through aperture of the fastener seat, and the torsion spring.